And the Ashes Will Scatter
by BuildingAnEmpire
Summary: Sequel to Heart of the Matter. 1 month later. T for now, will be M sooner or later (probably sooner). Action packed with a brand new case and all kinds of psychological defects! ;) Rizzles, naturally though painstakingly.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'd apologize for the long delay in this but I have three good reasons: 1) Being an attorney trumps being a fanfiction writer, economically at least (which, I know, sucks for my readers and I, but at least I get paid to be a lawyer); 2) My dad passed away completely unexpectedly a few months ago and "moving on" with life has proved to be a rather challenging and daunting task; 3) You deserve a story that is finished before it starts. After the amazing reviews _Heart of the Matter_ got, I could not write something that was sub-par. It was difficult to imagine where I was heading with this sequel once _HOTM_ ended and I wanted you all to be able to read something you deserved.

**Important Note/Spoilers:** If you have not read my other story, _Heart of the Matter_, you will NOT understand this story (though you are more than welcome to try). Sorry. Spoilers through Season 2, mostly (I'm too lazy to go check), though my story generally takes place in an alternate universe where some things happen but never in the same order or of the same degree. Also, I've done a vast amount of research in all applicable areas but considering that I am not a forensic pathologist, medical examiner, or even medical doctor, it's not feasible for me to research every aspect of forensic pathology. Therefore, if you do have this knowledge, please let me know if I have gotten something wrong, I would love to know. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own most of the characters or the basic story premise. I do, however, own the plot so if it shows up somewhere else, this is your friendly warning :) Any similarities to actual people or events are accidental!

* * *

It had been one month.

Exactly thirty days; seven hundred and twenty hours; forty-three thousand, two hundred minutes; and two million, five hundred ninety-two seconds. Maura knew this for two reasons. One, because she was gifted in mental calculations. And two, because she had been inadvertently counting the whole time. She'd been mentally counting every day that had passed since the first time Jane had told her she loved her. Unfortunately, it was also the last time Jane had told her she loved her. Sure, Jane had continued to treat Maura the way Jane had always treated her. She smiled at her and hugged her and even kissed her. There had been days where Jane would slide into the left side of the bed and they would wake up in a tangled heap, unable to determine with any clarity whose limbs belonged to whom. But it had been one month since Jane had uttered those three words Maura desperately longed to hear. Maura had painstakingly scrutinized the reasons why for the last thirty days. She dissected, analyzed, and deliberated, for nearly seven hundred and twenty hours. Even now, when she was supposed to be paying attention, when she was supposed to be talking about herself, Maura felt an unyielding compulsion to talk about Jane.

Maura looked at her therapist. The way her curly brown hair was haphazardly thrown up into a bun. The way her striking blue eyes were hidden behind black-rimmed glasses. The way she sort of looked like Jane in the dim lighting of her office. Though, if Maura was being fair, she realized that it didn't take much effort for her to find a piece of Jane in everyone.

"You with me?" The question brought Maura out of her daze.

"Hmm?" Maura wasn't exactly sure what she was asking. _Grammatically incorrect fragment needing revision... possible figure of speech? _Maura could not be sure.

"What is troubling you Maura?" Maura hated the way that her therapist leaned forward, as if showing her she was interested. Maura's keen observation of body language allowed her to come to the conclusion many sessions ago that her therapist really wasn't all that interested. _To what degree could one be interested in a complete stranger? _She would have to attempt to look that up later. For now, Maura looked at the woman sitting in front of her, leaning slightly forward, pen poised between two fingers, eyes fixed and waiting on a response. Many things troubled Maura. Social protocol stated that she would need to narrow it down to just a few. Her brain worked double time, attempting to sort through the myriad of facts and feelings and observations in their separate compartments. _I should talk about Jane_.

Instead, Maura pursed her lips. "Well, I really cannot understand why people eat food traditionally made for breakfast at dinner. Nor why Netflix has a host of mundane Blockbuster movies but very few fascinating documentaries. Also, why people think that wearing your pajamas inside-out has an effect on the weather. Additionally, I find it most concerning that _some_ people think that "funner" is actually a _word_."

The therapist seemed perplexed. Maura knew she had a history of doing that to others though she really could not figure out why or how to stop. It bothered Maura, as she was used to being able to figure almost everything out, even if she had to do a little research on Google or in her library of books. "Is that all?"

Maura frowned. _No, of course not. Should I have said more?_ "That is all I wish to speak about today, yes."

"Of course." Her therapist offered an insincere smile before putting her pad and pencil down. "Same time next week?"

Maura stood and offered a polite smile in return. "Of course. Same time every week until you decide I can do my job just as effectively as I was doing it before Michael."

She didn't wait for her therapist to speak before standing and moving toward the door. She could feel her face becoming hotter with each step she took. Maura hadn't meant to be so harsh and she was slightly embarrassed by her reaction, but the frustration was overpowering and all encompassing. It had been a month. An entire month of therapy, and she hadn't felt any better. Though, in reality, she could admit that she wasn't making much of an effort. Maura felt stuck. _An unnatural inability to move forward_. Not in a way Maura had ever felt before. Sure, she did still feel guilty about James. But that was to be expected. She understood enough psychology to know that her guilt over that might not ever dissipate. What she was really stuck about was her relationship, or maybe lack thereof, with Jane. She wrung her hands, feeling instantly guilty for worrying about her relationship with Jane when people were dead due to her rash and impulsive decisions.

Maura hit the 'up' button for the elevator harder than she intended and winced at the short jolt of pain that followed. Her anger seemed to start with the silliest things lately and bubble to the surface like an erupting volcano. Maura laughed inwardly at the notion of lava spewing from anything not innate. She glanced up above the elevator doors, watching the display illuminating the numbers of the rising box. Maura glanced back at the closed door of her therapist's office, wringing her hands together. _I really should go back and apologize for leaving that way_. Her mother would have scolded her for such a lack of manners and etiquette. Maura turned toward the office as the elevator 'dinged' announcing its arrival. She spun back around as the doors slid open, just in time to see Jane standing there, leaning against the back of the box, hands on the railing. Maura grinned, though her stomach felt suddenly nauseated.

"Hey you." Maura watched Jane reach out to prevent the doors from closing before she could get inside.

Maura smiled broadly at the greeting before stepping into the elevator and letting the doors close behind her. She could apologize next week.

"What are you doing down here?" Maura asked, curious as to why Jane was riding the elevator back up. There was little on the two lower floors aside from the morgue and a few department offices, such as the therapist.

"I went down to your office to ask you to lunch and you weren't there, but now you're here, so..." Jane leaned forward toward Maura, grasping her hips and pulling her close. So very uncharacteristic of Jane. "You wanna have lunch with me?"

Maura bit her lip at the thrill of knowing the elevator doors could open at any moment. Jane's breath was hot against her cheek and made her shudder involuntarily. Lately Maura found herself breathlessly awaiting moments when Jane would act like she was the only one around. Maura nodded. "Yeah, I would like that."

Her voice came out as a whisper and Jane smiled in return before leaning forward and gently pressing her lips against Maura's. A soft smell of pineapples hit her and Maura sighed. She had no idea where their relationship was going but that talk could wait, at least, it could if Jane kept kissing her with such tenacity. The elevator 'dinged' again, announcing that they had reached the main floor, and they pulled away simultaneously before the doors jerked and parted.

Maura caught Jane's gaze and smiled shyly at her as they exited the elevator. Maybe things would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So I wasn't planning on updating so soon, however, I pushed forth due to the awesomeness of one reviewer, who took the time to not only review the last chapter but also numerous chapters of another fanfic I posted years ago. So, Bkwrmchar, this update is for you!

**Important?:** Not entirely sure if this is relevant in any way but just so we're clear on the timeline, as Maura was in WitSec for 3 years, this story (as did HOTM) actually takes place in 2015. Nerdy me only cares that you know this in case further into the story when things like Christmas and Thanksgiving come up you're not looking at a calendar going "that's the wrong day of the week moron."

**Disclaimer:** Same as last chapter.

Please let me know if you like this/hate this/feel indifferent toward this. It makes a difference as to how often updates are posted and how much effort I put into it. I've been really worried about it being up to par with HOTM and following that Universe I created and if it just isn't, please let me know so I can fix it or scrap it! The point of this sequel is to answer some of the questions you all had about HOTM, so if I'm still leaving you confused after it seems like I've moved on from some aspect, please let me know. And yes, as you're probably going to ask, Maura _is_ going to be a little nuts through most of this story, sorry, it's realistic!

* * *

She had an ever-growing dislike for early morning wake up calls. They made her feel unprepared, scattered even, for the day ahead. If anyone knew anything about Maura they'd know she hated being ill-equipped for anything. Especially lately, when it took hours instead of minutes to fall into an often restless slumber. So when the phone rang at 4 a.m., two hours before her alarm went off, ripping her out of her quest to find the world's most sustainable element, Maura wasn't thrilled.

"Isles." Maura answered the phone, keeping her eyes shut. At 4 a.m. a phone call could only mean one of two things. Either Jane needed her or there was a body. It wasn't Jane.

Maura hung up the phone and sighed. Lately, since the Michael incident, the cases had been fairly straightforward. At least the cases she had received. Apparently she wasn't supposed to be handling many of them until the office psychiatrist had cleared her. The middle of the night phone calls had stopped immediately after Michael. So had the gruesome, ugly murders. Maura hadn't seen either of them in a month. What she _had_ seen was enough suicides, heart attacks, and overdoses to last her a lifetime. Either someone had forgotten she wasn't supposed to be called, or, her little outburst yesterday had prompted the psychiatrist to clear her.

Mulling it over, Maura decided that she didn't really mind that it was 4 a.m. as she hurried to dress and ready herself for the day. She had needed this. She had needed to feel like part of the group again. She needed to feel useful and wanted. Since Michael it had become increasingly difficult to be in the squad room. Everyone knew what had happened and seemed unable to treat her the way they always had. She was a victim in their eyes now and she knew that maybe she always would be to them. But Maura, more than anything, needed Jane to know that she wasn't damaged, that she could handle herself no matter what.

The early morning sun had yet to make an appearance as Maura pulled up to the house. For a moment her breath hitched at the all too familiar sight. The yellow police tape and flashing blue and red lights reminded her of the day her life became a little less her own. Her life now was chaotic and jilted and not anything like the way she had fashioned it. And then there was Jane.

Maura watched as Jane got out of her own car and headed straight for her. She bit her lip, knowing why and in what capacity Jane was approaching her. It would not be a light-hearted, friendly conversation. Jane wouldn't ask how she had slept or if she wanted to grab breakfast, or lunch depending on the time it happened to be when this was over. Maura pulled her bag from the passenger seat and exited the car, closing the door and leaning against it. Her smile faltered the closer Jane got; she fidgeted with the bag in her hands and sucked in a gulp of air.

"Maura, what are you doing here?" No 'good morning.' No 'hi, how are you?' _Nothing_.

"Good Morning, Jane." Even if Jane hadn't said it, she would. _She_ still had some manners even if they were lacking as of late.

Jane put her hands on her hips and squinted. "Maur."

Maura ran a hand through her hair. Normally, she would never spend so much time doing her hair just to risk messing it up so quickly. However, this morning, this conversation in particular, was making her more nervous than usual. Flustered, even. She was the Chief Medical Examiner, after all. She was entitled to be here. "Yes Jane?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "You know what, Maura."

Maura looked around, behind Jane, toward the house. "I got called and now I am here. To do _my_ job. You know, the one I had for five years before..."

Jane raised her eyebrows as Maura trailed off. "Right, Maura, _before_. Are you sure you're ready?"

For some reason, this infuriated Maura. Being angry with Jane was somewhat of a foreign concept to her. She could feel her face flush, hot under her perfectly placed foundation. "I am fine. Thank you."

What Maura did next surprised herself more than it surprised her that she was angry at Jane. She took one last look at the detective before side-stepping and pushing past the tall brunette. She could feel their shoulders brush and almost turned back to apologize but the thought of apologizing embarrassed her more so she kept going. Maura could hear her heels angrily clicking up the sidewalk as she set a fast pace. She desperately wanted to get in the door and away from the confused look she knew was following her. She could feel it. She also knew Jane would ask her about it later.

Maura hadn't realized she had been holding her breath the entire time until she let it out upon stepping through the threshold. She reached back and pushed the door, wincing as it slammed behind her, vibrating the wall. _Oh God_. Her heart was hammering in her chest. _What is wrong with you?_ She needed to get a handle on herself; people were staring. Maura gave them a tense smile before marching over to the body. _Correction, bodies_.

Her eyes wandered back and forth between both the man and woman lying on the floor of what she presumed to be their living room. Maura never guessed but her many years of experience told her that this was likely a simple murder/suicide. _I got called in at 4 a.m. for this?_ Maura tensed as she heard the front door open again. She forced herself not to look. She knew it would be Jane. Jane with her worried glances and concerned eyes. No, this was not at all what Maura needed at quarter 'til five on a Friday morning.

* * *

Maura sat the wine glass down on the table, allowing the spicy red liquid to slide down her throat. Her fingers ran along the stem as the wine settled into her stomach, creating a warming comfort. Maura looked up through her thick eyelashes. It was mostly dark in the restaurant, the lighting so dim that Maura really could not understand how the servers were able to see to perform their duties. She looked around, her eyes wandering over the couples smiling and holding hands, over the small family obviously celebrating something, over the other singles sitting alone. Despite the strong, gnawing feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, Maura loved coming to No. 9 Park at least once a week. She loved the staff and had known the owner for some time; it was one of the things she had missed the most being in Washington. Plus, the food was delicious; figuratively speaking, the pear crepes were absolutely to die for.

She took another sip of her wine and held onto the glass, swirling the red liquid inside. Realistically, her day hadn't been technically hard. The case was straightforward, as she had predicted; the husband had shot the wife before turning the gun on himself. It wasn't something Maura understood, murder never was, but it had been simple compared to the hundreds of other cases she'd faced over the years. She had finished both autopsies in eight hours. The only thing that had been left was finishing the paperwork and delivering it.

Emotionally, however, today was a different story. Maura found it difficult to look Jane in the eyes after her little outburst. She was afraid to be alone with her for fear of Jane asking what happened. She didn't know what to say. That she was frustrated? That she was upset? No, she couldn't, it would lead to too many other questions she was sure she wasn't ready to answer. She glanced at the chair across from her and the empty space that had formerly been filled with a menu and flatware before the waiter had realized she was alone. She sighed. Would she and Jane ever be at the point where the waiter wouldn't need to dispose of the flatware? The fact that she couldn't answer that made her feel even more scared and out of control. Maura didn't know for sure where Jane even stood. Maura's eyes flicked up as she noticed a presence near her. _Aside from here._

"Is this seat taken?" The throaty question caused Maura to shiver involuntarily.

She shook her head and motioned for the brunette to sit. "How did you know?"

Jane gave her a pointed look. "You've always come here once a week."

"You know that?" Maura took another sip, gulp maybe, of her wine in an attempt to calm the nerves that had suddenly resurfaced. She wasn't exactly sure why but surmised that it had something to do with the ease in which Jane invaded her comfort zone, unassumingly demanding to know every facet of her.

"Of course." She watched Jane look around. "You're my best friend."

Best Friend. _Of course._ Maura nodded and downed the rest of the glass. Finally it had been said out loud. Maura had never understood the term best friend anyway. Was it that such a person was better than all of your other friends? She often spent time wondering what a person could do to be seen as better than others to someone. It further perplexed Maura how people could say they have multiple best friends as the term 'best friend' necessarily implied one that was better than the rest. The grammatical incorrectness did not sit well with her. To Maura you were either the best or you weren't. It was simple.

"Woah." Maura watched Jane's hand reach toward her own. "You okay?"

"Perfect." She had just blatantly lied to Jane. She could feel her chest flush and ears burn. Though she couldn't determine with any surety at this point whether it was the lying or the wine. Though, by anyone's standards Maura figured that she _could_ be perfect, depending on whom you asked and when you asked him or her. Maura watched Jane frown.

"Why are you lying to me?" Her eyebrows knitted. "When did you learn how to lie?"

Maura shook her head and signaled to the waiter for another glass, her constricting throat not allowing her to speak. She looked up into Jane's eyes, daring her to continue, knowing she would never answer the question asked. She couldn't and didn't know how, she felt frozen, incapable. Jane shook her head at her.

"Above everything, you're my best friend, but you're not _only_ my best friend." It was so dark Maura had to squint slightly to look into Jane's eyes, their darkness mostly absorbed by the surroundings. Her heart hammered with the possibilities. _Only_. The word tumbled around in Maura's head, connecting with its definitional counterparts. _Peerless, few, sole._

"Then what am I?" Maura knew she was whispering but she couldn't make herself ask any louder, afraid of the answer, of the endless possibilities and implications.

"Hello, may I offer you our wine menu?" Maura whipped her head toward the voice. She hadn't even noticed him until he spoke. He smiled at Jane, then her. She looked back to Jane, ignoring him. Apparently Jane hadn't noticed him either.

And just like that the conversation had been abandoned. They hadn't brought it up again after the interruption. It wasn't mentioned at all during dinner. Not a hint during dessert either. And when Jane walked her to her car before placing a lingering kiss on her lips, Maura had forgotten all about her question and the softball sized hole it had left inside of her full stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you all SO much for the wonderful reviews! They really motivated me on this Chapter as it started out completely different and spawned into something ridiculously long and mostly fluff! I must say though, the next few Chapters are a preemptive apology for what is coming in the near future, so I hope you enjoy! :) And let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** Nothing has changed between Chapter 1 and Chapter 3, I assure you.

* * *

"Let's start with me asking you a question." Maura crossed her legs and nodded at the woman sitting across from her. She hoped that her therapist had forgotten all about her outburst the previous week and would want to talk about other more substantial matters instead.

She watched the woman shift so that her hand rested underneath her chin. Maura could read people well enough to know that she was thinking, considering her next question. She braced herself. "Why were you in witness protection?"

Maura's heart hammered against her ribcage. Her lungs suddenly unable to get enough air. Now she wished she had brought up her outburst from last week instead of letting the woman have carte blanche. "How did you..."

The voice responding was soft, charismatic. "It's okay Maura. I know the rules. _If_ you leave, no one can know you were ever in it. I understand that and am not going to ask you anything that would give away your identity."

Maura nodded, her breathing evening out and brain working to give just enough information to get through, but not an overindulgence. The only person who would ever know the full story was Jane - that is, whenever they got around to talking about it. "My...father is...was involved in organized crime. He made the mistake of telling me something that likely made me the target of some very horrible people. I agreed to testify against him in return for my safety and the safety of those...close to me. I couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt because of my father's decisions."

The brunette shifted, smoothing her skirt. Maura hoped a question about her feelings wasn't forthcoming. "And they allowed you to leave?"

"Not exactly. My father was apparently found dead in August. With him dead, I did not see the point anymore. I had no information on anyone else he was involved with." Maura looked down at her nails, studying the imperfections beginning to show on her two day old manicure. It was a half-truth at best. She tried to remind herself -lest she find herself covered in a layer of hives- that omitting some facts and feelings wasn't lying.

"But he wasn't really dead, was he?"

Maura shook her head and fought the urge to be sarcastic. Jane was definitely rubbing off on her. "Apparently not. I should have known, they said his body was badly burned and all they were able to match were dental records." It was not the first time she had chastised herself for this same thing. "I've seen forged dental records before, it can be done, especially if it is done by someone well connected."

"Michael?" It was only a name, only a question, but it made her bones physically ache.

"Yes." The word came out airy, not at all how she meant it to. Maura inwardly cursed herself for displaying her negative emotional connection to only a name. Her therapist said nothing for a moment and Maura felt the nervous need to fill the void. "All of this time, I was being protected from my father and his 'family' when I really should have been protected from someone else entirely."

"Will you still need to testify?" She could hear the concern in the woman's voice and she knew why.

"No." Maura bit her lip, unsure of how much more she could say. "He agreed...he agreed that day, the day that everything...happened, to make a deal so that I wouldn't have to testify against him...betray him."

The brunette must have realized that they were skating into some very thin ice because she took that moment to stand, signaling the end of the session. Maura stood too, relief washing over her as she lengthened her legs once again. _See Maura, that wasn't so difficult._

"Maura," She paused a beat, getting Maura's attention again. "I'd like to talk, next week, about why you decided to leave the program and what it meant for you to do so. So if you can think of an answer before we meet again, I would appreciate it."

The brunette woman gave her a small, hopeful smile and Maura nodded reluctantly before making her way to the door and exiting, much quieter than last time. She breathed a sigh of relief as she started toward the elevators to her office, shaking the anxious jitters from her hands with each step, the therapist's question tumbling around in her head. When she exited the elevator only a floor below and saw her office door ajar Maura's heart beat faster. A myriad of persons could be in there waiting for her but she hoped it was a certain tall, lanky brunette. She definitely needed a lift up, no, pick up, after that session. Maura considered her thoughts a moment. _Pick-me-up, yes, that was it_.

Maura was not disappointed as she walked through the threshold, eyes immediately lifting to her desk in the middle of the room. "Morning."

The half-grin Maura received from the detective leaning against her desk made her heart hammer inside her rib cage in a pleasant way. "Good morning, Jane. I'm sorry, have you been waiting long? I was…"

The brunette cut her off, pushing herself into a standing position and swiping a styrofoam cup from its place on the edge of the desk. "In therapy, I know. I haven't been here long, was waiting for your session to end."

Maura stayed rooted in her position as she watched Jane take the three steps to stand in front of her. She bit her bottom lip as the brunette held the cup out in a silent offering. "Pumpkin spice tea."

The edges of Maura's mouth curled into a dimple-producing smile. No one had ever known her so well and she doubted anyone else really would. Maura briefly wondered if Jane even knew how much she truly appreciated their bond or if the sentiment was returned. She would have to remember to bring it up later. "Thank you."

Jane nodded before clapping her hands together in front of her once. Maura knew the detective was about to ask something she may be opposed to answering. "So, I was thinking…"

At the pause Maura smirked. "You were, were you?"

"Okay smartass." Jane offered her a simultaneous eye roll and grin. Maura raised an eyebrow in mock offense.

"Well, you know what it is that they say…" On Jane's suddenly confused expression, Maura continued, hoping she would get this right, that it would come out and make sense. "It's better to be a smartass than a dumbass."

Maura watched Jane's features contort into shock before doubling over in laughter. Pleased with herself and for using the quip she had heard in her other life in the correct manner, Maura let herself laugh along. She honestly loved the sound of Jane's laughter on a biological level and felt pride swell inside at the knowledge that she was responsible for the brunette's delight.

Finally Jane straightened up, her laughter dying down. "Good one." She shook her head in what Maura thought was an effort to remember what their previous conversation was about. "Anyway, I was _wondering_ if you wanted to go somewhere with me Thursday?"

Maura pursed her lips to stop herself from possibly producing what she had the suspicion would be the world's largest smile. Yes, of course she wanted to go anywhere-anywhere with Jane. She tried to tell herself that it didn't matter where it was, that yes would be the answer. So that's exactly what she blurted out, nervous energy getting the better of her and stopping her from determining any preliminary matters. "Yes."

One glance at Jane's mischievous smile had her backtracking. She knew she shouldn't have agreed so readily. "What I meant to say was where would we be going?"

Maura watched Jane shake her head before bouncing on her toes around Maura and displaying a cheeky grin. "Nope, you already said yes. It's a surprise, I can take you _anywhere_." Jane's eyes literally twinkled. Though Maura realized it was likely only due to her angle compared to the overhead lighting it didn't stop her from thinking the detective was absolutely beautiful in that moment. In every moment.

_Yes, yes you can_. Maura was both apprehensive and thrilled. "Well, alright, but Jane, you know my likes and dislikes. Please be mindful."

Jane only grinned wider in response and walked backward toward the open door, Maura's eyes followed her every move. "Oh, of course, you've got nothing to worry about!"

The twinkle in Jane's eye and her hasty exit had Maura convinced otherwise. The honey blonde stared off down the hall for a moment before bringing the still hot cup of tea to her nose. She breathed in deep, savoring the sweet pumpkin smell and rich spices. Whatever Thursday was going to bring, at least Jane had asked her to go along. Maura's insides warmed at the thought and she ventured a sip of her tea, wanting to keep that warmth inside of her for as long as she could.

* * *

When Jane had told her to 'layer up' Maura thought she had meant their outing would require one long sleeved shirt underneath a sweater. Of this she was definitely wrong and now found herself standing outside in the cold October air unsuccessfully attempting to warm herself by vigorously rubbing her hands together while simultaneously bouncing on the balls of her toes.

"I _told_ you to layer up, Maur." Jane's muffled voice came from the trunk of her off-duty cop car. Maura had been watching her rummage around in there for the last five minutes after Jane had realized that Maura was not trying to be sarcastic when she informed her that she had not brought a coat or anything heavier than the sweater that Jane apparently thought Barbie could wear. While the remark did nothing but confuse Maura, she did agree to wear whatever Jane found in her trunk that would be acceptable enough for a human being with common sense.

"I believe our versions of 'layering up' are completely different, Jane." Maura responded through chattering teeth. Not willing to admit that it might have been a good idea on her own part to have inquired into what Jane meant. Or at the very least to have brought her coat along. Admittedly, she had been much too excited and distracted when Jane had shown up at her home to take her on their date. In hindsight, it was an ill-advised decision on her part.

"Obviously." Jane lifted her head from the trunk, pulling forth a blue hooded Boston Police Department sweatshirt.

Maura ignored the comment and watched Jane internally debate between the sweatshirt she was now holding in her hands and attempting to brush off, and the one she was currently wearing. Her heart fluttered and warmed when she realized Jane decided the one she was currently wearing would be somehow more suited for Maura to don.

"Here." Jane quickly pulled the grey hooded BPD sweatshirt from her body and held it out for Maura.

Maura smiled, taking the sweatshirt from Jane's hands and tugging it over her own head. She pulled her honey blonde locks out from inside, groaning internally at the possibility of messing up an hour worth of effort. The new warm sensation made her involuntarily shiver and she wrapped her own arms around herself. The sweatshirt smelled like Jane; her coconut shampoo, laundry detergent, and something else that was specific to Jane.

She waited for Jane to situate her newly found sweatshirt and close the trunk before following her toward the entrance of what appeared to be an attraction named 'Witch's Woods.' Maura bit her lip and glanced sideways toward Jane who looked as though they were heading to the world's largest candy shop instead of something that came directly from a horror movie. Maura felt uneasy despite the look on her best friend's face. She hated anything horror related.

She waited until they were standing in the line Jane had picked before she decided to voice her insecurities. "What are we in line for?"

Since Monday when Jane had asked her to accompany her somewhere, Maura had attempted to determine where exactly they would be going. Her attempts were rebuffed by Jane at every turn. She had even tried her best manipulation tactics on both Detective Frost and Korsak but they either were not persuaded by her efforts or they simply had not a clue.

"Hayride." Jane, who was still looking around, quickly offered. Maura had noticed that the further they had gotten from the parking lot the more tight-lipped and nervous Jane had become. Maura had tried to remind herself that it was likely only due to Jane not wanting to ruin any surprise and nothing to do with her feelings toward the medical examiner.

Maura grinned and clasped her cold hands together, lacing her fingers. _Maybe she was wrong about the scary part_. "I've never been on one before. What's it like?"

She could tell Jane was trying not to meet her eyes but wasn't sure exactly why. "I know. It'll be fun Maur."

Maura nodded, mostly to herself, before averting her attention to whatever it was that Jane was so interested in, her excitement dying down quickly when it wasn't met with similar enthusiasm. Her eyes scanned the open area, taking in the food stands, patrons, and other people in costumes clearly intended to frighten. "Why are some people in costume? Jane, were we supposed to come dressed in costume?"

She felt Jane's hand on the small of her back as it slid underneath the heavy sweatshirt, edging her forward so they could keep up with the moving line of people in front of them. It calmed Maura's nerves regarding the social faux-pas she thought they had made as well, even if unintended by Jane. "The people in costumes work here."

Maura frowned and looked around again, still allowing herself to be maneuvered by Jane. "Well why are they all wearing frightening costumes? The mark of an ideal Halloween party or attraction is having a variety of costumes to enjoy."

They were at the front of the line now and she allowed Jane to take her hand and help her onto the tractor's wagon bed. Maura shuffled her boots through the layer of straw, making her way to the back as instructed. _Why is it called a hayride if they use straw? _She'd have to remember to ask Jane later. At the edge of the wagon Maura stopped, grimacing at the thought of sitting down on what she knew would be an uncomfortable straw bed. Maura watched Jane come from behind her and sit first before she was pulled down by her hand. The straw crunched underneath her as she sat, maneuvering to the most comfortable position as possible, the straw pieces poking through her jeans.

"Because their job is to scare people." Jane flashed a smile, finally answering the previously asked question.

"Oh Jane," Maura bit her lip, eyes frantically searching for a way out through the people continuing to fill the wagon. "I'm not sure this was such a good idea."

She felt Jane move next to her, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her close. "Don't worry, I'm right here. I'll protect you."

Maura warmed at the thought though her heart beat faster in terrified anticipation. She had no basis of reference for this situation and that unnerved her more than anything. If only she had been informed as to their itinerary could have researched in preparation so as to be minimally terrified as opposed to what she felt now. As the last of the people sat down and the tractor lurched forward Maura grabbed a hold of Jane's hand, curling her body closer into her lanky form.

By the end of the hayride, Maura was perched on Jane's lap, face hidden in the crook of her slender neck and holding on for dear life. She didn't move until the tractor jolted to a stop and Jane began to rub her back, loosening the grip she had on Maura. Two minutes into the hayride when a clown with a chainsaw had jumped onto the back of the wagon Maura had launched herself into Jane's lap and refused to move or look at anything else despite Jane's repeated assurances that they weren't allowed to touch her and that everything was okay.

"It's over now Maur." Jane whispered softly into her honey blonde locks.

Maura reluctantly lifted her head, blinking through eyelashes at Jane. "Yeah?" She whispered, equal parts terrified from the last twenty minutes and aroused from the close proximity of their bodies.

"Yeah." Jane confirmed before planting a soft kiss to Maura's forehead. Maura was relieved.


End file.
